This invention relates to Christmas tree stands, and more particularly to a Christmas tree stand construction that facilitates stacking in multiples for shipment in large quantities to dealers and distributors.
The Christmas tree stand of this invention is an improvement over my earlier stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,177 by providing means for securing the screw crank component to the main body of the stand for stacking, shipment and storage.
My earlier patent referred to above is incorporated herein by reference, and it is to be noted that no means is provided for securing the screw crank firmly to the main body of the stand. The screw crank thus may be misplaced and therefore unavailable for use in securing a tree to the stand. The present invention provides that removable attachment to the main body.